Embodiments of the disclosed technology are related to a parallax barrier, a display panel and a method of manufacturing a parallax barrier.
In a conventional 3D (three-dimension) display technology, generally a parallax barrier 12 is provided in front of a display panel 11 on the display side. The schematic view of the display principle is shown in FIG. 1, in which the parallax barrier 12 is provided with a slit grating, the image displayed by the pixel units of the display panel 11 passes trough the slits on the parallax barrier 12 and is transmitted to the observation point (i.e., human eyes). It can be seen from FIG. 1 that the pixel units of the display panel which can be viewed by the left eye 13 are different from those which can be viewed by the right eye 14, thus the viewer can respectively receive two different images in the two different eyes at the observation point, and the two different images are synthesized to form 3D display by the viewer. A conventional parallax barrier is typically manufactured with a fixed pattern or with a liquid crystal panel.